


Led by the nose

by plikki



Series: Body part reveals [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Pining, this is so mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Oh the way Ladybug scrunches up her nose! Adrien can write poems about it. And because he's so obsessed with it, it ends up being the thing that reveals her identity (and his).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Body part reveals [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027963
Comments: 43
Kudos: 285





	Led by the nose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Witch_of_History](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_History/gifts).



> Some ideas just speak to me and want to be written! Thank you!  
> [photo material](https://drabblesofcass.tumblr.com/post/179169697435/honestly-my-favorite-thing-about-marinette-is-how)

Being in love was a lot of things. It could be pure happiness, unparalleled elation, or deep sorrow and unrivalled heartache. It could turn a person into a blabbering mess and a lovesick fool. Which was not ideal when Adrien had to concentrate during a fight. 

He’d earned himself enough death stares or eyerolls from Ladybug because of his distracted state around her, but he couldn’t help himself! 

He loved watching her move through the air with her unique grace (ok, she could trip occasionally but it was still graceful!) He loved listening to her laughter (especially if he was the cause of it). He just loved being in her presence (sometimes to the point of ignoring everything else around them, to their detriment).

He hadn’t expected to find silly little things like nervous mannerisms cute. But he knew how she tended to wave her hands around uncontrollably when she was over excited about something. Or sometimes even jumbled her words. Which mysteriously happened only when he was Adrien and not Chat. She reminded him of Marinette in such moments. It was surprisingly endearing. 

He also hadn’t expected how he’d be able to watch her face and never get bored of it. Studying every movement, every twitch of her lips when she was trying not to smile, or the way her eyes narrowed when she was mad at him. 

Or the way she scrunched up her nose when she was concentrating. It was so unbelievably adorable. She did it every time she was trying to come up with a plan or found herself in a tight place. She was busy trying to think of a way to save them while he was busy melting over how cute she looked.

Of course he’d never tell her how carefully he studied her and knew her, she’d probably call it stupid, but this didn’t stop him from doing it. Again and again.

*

“So like we have to pick up a topic and then get on with it, you know,” Alya was saying as they were preparing for their study session in the park. They were having a group project but couldn’t work on it together since Alya and Nino had to look after her sisters. “So you two think of a topic and then tell us,” she said, leaving them there.

Marinette once again looked a little lost when they were alone, but then shook her head as if trying to get rid of something and smiled at him. He’d noticed she’d been acting differently around him lately. She wasn’t blushing so much and she didn’t run away at random times when he got close to them. He was happy that they got along because she was a great person. 

Even if she wasn’t Ladybug.  _ Not again.  _ He almost groaned. He was tired of his mind coming up with different scenarios that connected Marinette and his lady. He’d seen the truth, he’d seen her as Multimouse and then next to Ladybug. She couldn’t be. He couldn’t understand why his heart insisted on playing tricks on him.

“Do you have an idea?” He asked, trying to distract himself.

“Let me think about it,” she said. This was when it happened. It was as if a switch was flipped. He could see how her eyes unfocused, staring into nothing in the distance, as she got lost in thought. He didn’t know what made him watch so carefully but if he hadn’t he would have missed the familiar way her nose scrunched up. The same, cute, button like nose.

He couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. She looked as determined as always, he could almost hear her mind whirring as she tried to come up with a plan. And she always did, she was the best Ladybug, he was sure. 

“M’lady,” he said dreamily.

Her face instantly transformed as her mouth fell open and she looked at him in shock.

“Chat??” She whispered, looking furtively around her. 

That was when he realised his mistake. He hadn’t been watching Ladybug think of a plan. It had been Marinette except… 

“You’re really her!” He exclaimed, jumping to his feet. 

“But how?” She asked, clearly confused as to how she’d given herself away.

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I’m such a lovesick fool,” he said, feeling a little worried that she’d get mad at him. “I know your facial expressions so well after spending too long watching you. So when I saw you scrunch up your nose the way you do every time you’re trying to come up with a solution, I didn’t think, it slipped.”

“My nose?” She asked, trying to imitate the face on purpose but of course it didn’t work.

“Yesh, it’s adorable,” he said, smiling. “Just like everything you do, but this one is my favourite,” he added. He was surprised to see her blush.

“Oh,” she said.

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t be saying such things, especially since I just revealed both of us unintentionally and you’re probably mad at me and the last thing you want to hear is me singing your praises,” he finished lamely, looking at his feet. 

Great, he’d made a fool of himself in front of his lady. Who actually was the incredible Marinette. And he felt wretched instead of the happiness he usually felt at the thought.

“Actually… “ she said and the teasing tone of her voice made him look up in surprise. “I don’t mind. Not at all. It might have been a problem if I was in love with someone else, but I’m not.”

“What?” He asked, perplexed. How did that happen?

“It was always you, kitty,” she replied, her eyes impossibly soft.

“You mean…?” He couldn’t believe it. 

“Yes.”

He didn’t think, he just swept her in his arms, turning around and making her giggle. 

“Does this mean I can tell you how adorable you are?” He asked and she nodded. “And how much I love you?” Another nod accompanied by a blush. “And how much I want to kiss you?” He added, his eyes falling to her lips. 

“Are you going to just tell me that?” She asked, sounding just a little nervous. 

“Can I do more?” He whispered, moving closer.

“Yes.” The word was barely out of her mouth, when his lips sealed hers. Just like that it was happening. No longer just a dream, no longer a forgotten memory. It was real.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was her smile.

“Is this all you’ve got?” She asked, her eyes twinkling. 

“No, but first this,” he said, kissing the tip of her nose. “Because it’s what brought us together.” 

She giggled. 

And then he kissed her again. And again. 


End file.
